Cailey: The Almost not so happily ever after
by CaileyForever15
Summary: This is my sequel! Sorry about all the inconvience you all! XD
1. A Surprise Guest

Chapter 1

The Surprise guest

"Hey honey, where are my girls? Grandma wants to see them." Bailey's mom asked after kissing her on the cheek.

Bailey shrugged her shoulders then studied the rooms behind her to search for them. Where were the girls? Today was their fourth birthday party, and they were turning four. Everyone they knew was going to be there to celebrate. Her mom and dad entered their home waltzing out to the backyard.

"Cody darling, do you know where Hailey and Cailey are by chance? They were in the living room watching _Dora." _Cody tilted his head to the side with a confused look, and then shrugged his shoulders. He entered the living room and peeked out the porch window to try and spot them. Bailey decided to go check their room upstairs to see if they had come down yet. She slowly opened their door expecting to see her girls, but they were nowhere to be found. Where could they be?

Bailey exited their room after tearing it apart searching for them and headed into her and Cody's room. She peeked through the door crack and low and behold sat her two daughters. She couldn't help but to laugh just a bit. They were on the floor caked in Bailey's make- up. Bailey walked in arms folded across her chest. They knew she was angry because she was tapping her foot.

"Now girls, did mommy give you permission to play in her make up or to use it?" Bailey asked stern. The girls stood up and hung their heads shaking them. They looked up at her with glassy eyes as if they were going to cry any moment, but they did have some forgiveness in them as well.

"Mommy we are so sorry. We just wanted to be bootiful like you." Hailey replied with a shaky voice. She handed Bailey her red lipstick and mascara, then followed by her eye liner and eye shadow. Bailey snickered quietly to herself.

"Why look at yourselves. You are such a mess. How will you host your party looking like miniature clowns?" Bailey asked then pointed towards the hall. "I am flattered you think mommy is beautiful and all, but that is beside the point you both know better. Now go downstairs to daddy and have him wipe you off with the baby wipes please."

The girls ran out of the room racing to the kitchen. _What am I going to do with these girls? _Bailey though to herself, _they are just like their momma more and more each day. _Bailey then worked her way back to the backyard to finish setting up the party. She walked out of the sliding glass door shutting it lightly. Her mother raced over to her followed by her dad.

"Oh sweetie, by the way we have a surprise for you. We flew in an old friend for a little bit, they should be here any moment now." She said excited.

Bailey looked at her confused. Who could it be? She was anxious to find out. _Ding dong, ding dong. _The door bell rang and Bailey rushed to go answer it. Her eyes widened in complete shock after opening the door to find her ex boyfriend Mousse. What was he doing here? _I hope he knows I am a married woman with children now, _she thought to herself.

"M…M…Mousse. Wow, I can't believe that you're here. It has been so long since I had last seen you. What was it eight years ago I believe when the farm had that wretched twister? How have you been" She asked politely.

She let him in giving him a hug. She was happy to see Mousse she still considered him as a friend. She just didn't want him to get the wrong idea about things while he was visiting you know. Cody walked around the living room entry way and froze in his pathway. A puzzled look spread across his face. Why in the hell was Mousse standing in his house for? Cody turned the opposite way immediately leaving the house to go out back. Cailey came in racing from the kitchen.

"Grammy!" she screamed catapulting herself into her grandmother's arms. Mousse cocked his head in amazement. _Is that her kid, _he thought, _she had a baby with that fool? Is she even married to him? _

"Pappy!" Hailey screamed even louder doing the same thing Cailey had done a few seconds before. Mousse found himself doing a double take. Was he seeing two different girls or was his mind playing tricks? _Twins, I can't believe she had twins with him. That is just nasty, trifling, disgusting. _He yelled at himself inside his head. The thought of Bailey being with Cody appalled him. Did she really love him?

"Well Mousse, make yourself at home. Excuse me but I am going to finishing setting up the party. We will talk later. It was nice to see you again." She added.

Mousse nodded and smiled lightly. He knew that Bailey really felt for Cody eight years ago; he just didn't think it would last that long. He knew they were still together by the looks of it, but he wasn't aware that they were married. Mousse toured the lovely two story building noticing how lovely it was.

Meanwhile, Bailey went to search for Cody to explain the whole dilemma that was going on. She slid open the porch door quietly and spotted him sitting on a nearby rock near the creek. She trotted to his side, and then sat on his lap. She ran her fingers through his wavy smooth blonde hair. She lightly kissed his soft pink lips.

"Cody I had no idea that Mousse was going to show up here. Mom and Dad surprised me. He and I are just friends and I don't need to explain this to you because you are my husband. He is not and I have no intentions on him ever to be." She spoke with assurance.

Cody smiled holding Bailey tightly onto his lap. He knew it wasn't her fault and wasn't blaming her for the situation either. He wasn't angry with her at all; he was just confused as to why out of all people they had to surprise her with Mousse. Whatever the reason was Cody was not happy with it.


	2. Remember When

Chapter 2

Remember When

The party had gone exceptionally well and the girls were in daycare for the day. Cody had work until four and Bailey luckily had the day off. Her mother and father were renting rooms for Mousse and them at a nearby hotel about fifteen miles up north of them. She knew for sure she would see them again before they left, after all they were going to be here for two weeks.

Bailey had awoken to the sound of someone knocking at the door. Bailey was exhausted from working and the party all she wanted to do was sleep for a little while. She walked like a zombie to get the front door and jumped. She gave a twisted look to the person on the other side. What on earth was Mousse doing at her house at ten in the morning?

"Oh, Mousse what are you doing here? It's ten in the morning. Come in please, come in."

Bailey led him in and he brushed the hair from her beautiful brown eyes. He kissed her forehead and then hugged her.

"Bailey honey, I sure have missed you bunches, you being asleep at ten in the morning in quite hard to believe though."

Well you know what they say." She replied, "Things change when you move to the big city." She chuckled and led him into the kitchen. He sat down at the island bar watching every move she had made. She was so graceful and beautiful. Her hair fell slightly above her waist and her body shaped perfectly with its natural curves.

"Would you like some coffee?" she offered.

"Sure black will be just fine thank you." He replied. He studied Bailey's actions while doing her daily routine.

"Hey Bailes, you remember when we had our first date. That was fun, sharing out first cob together, and riding the carriage down the dusty dirt road into town. It was quite exciting as well wouldn't you agree?" he brought up nonchalantly. Bailey hopped on the counter sitting there swinging her feet back and forth.

"Yes I do remember that Mousse. It was quite lovely to be honest, but how have you been lately?"

He got up from the island and made his way over to Bailey. He stared into those dark chocolate eyes for a moment then ran his long fingers through her hair. He slowly removed some from her neck and began to kiss her tenderly. She pushed him away in disgust.

"What on earth are you doing? I am a married woman with children. Look I'm not exactly sure what your intentions were on coming to visit me, but I think you got the wrong idea." She scoffed.

"You asked me how I was and I answered. Bailes, I miss you. Remember when I told you I loved you that day on the boat? Truth is I always have and still do to this very day. I want you back; I want us back. I just can't believe we are seriously through now."

Bailey flashed him a puzzled look and shook her head. Is this is real reason why Mousse flew out this whole way? Just so he could try to win her over. It seemed like that was his plan from the get go, but he wasn't getting what he came for. Bailey hopped off the kitchen counter and pointed toward the door.

"Mousse I think you should leave now. I have to pick up the girl's in a bit anyways and still have to get ready. Thanks for stopping by though."

Mousse threw his hands in the air, and then blew out the most annoying breath. He stomped out the front door slamming it behind him. The pictures on the walls rattled a bit from the ajar, but not enough for any of them to have gotten damaged.

"Be mad I honestly could care less." Bailey said while pouring her a cup of coffee.


	3. Angry Cody

Chapter 3

Angry Cody

Cody walked through the front door entering the kitchen slamming down his brief case onto the kitchen table. Bailey spun around startled by Cody's entrance and flashed a smile. Cody folded his arms across his chest and poked out his mouth a little. He gave Bailey a stern look right into her eyes.

"So there is absolutely nothing going on huh?" Cody asked. Bailey's face twisted in every direction available. What was he exactly referring to? What had she don't that could piss him off so much?

"Cody darling, I don't believe we are on the same page here. What are you referring to?" she asked confused. Cody shook his head in disgust. Now she was trying to play dumb. The girls came from upstairs hearing all the commotion from down. They stood around in the living room hearing their mother and father bicker back and forth.

"Why was he here this morning? What were you doing? I had neighbors come ask me if I knew him and that he had stayed for a while. Did you all do something together?" He waited for her reply hoping it wouldn't be what he thought.

"Cody I can most honestly assure we did nothing of that nature. The neighbors were clearly being noisy as usual. Mousse came over at ten in the morning I was still in bed. I invited him in for coffee but nothing more than what you're thinking. I can't believe you at this moment. Don't you trust me? Cody if I didn't love you when he tried to be funny with me would I have put him out? I have a family and a wonderful husband that takes care of us. I don't want to ruin it, but you obviously are too worried about this situation to notice that." Bailey ran up the stairs in fury.

Cody stood in place frozen contemplating the whole situation. He heard weeping from the living room and walked in to find Hailey and Cailey sobbing tears of fear. They didn't want mommy and daddy fighting. They never usually fought like this, so this whole argument really caught them by surprise. Cody kneeled down to hug his girls. He wiped away their tears and looked them in the eye trying to pull of being happy.

"Now girls you do not have to worry about mommy and I okay. We are fine it was just a little disagreement. Like when you too fight with each other sometimes. Mommy and daddy love each other very much, we always will. I promise, we aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Cody kissed the girls.

He looked at his watch and grabbed the remote from on top of their marble glass coffee table. Their pallet had already been made by Bailey on the floor. "Girls, it is 4:15 right now. You know what that means am I correct?" the girls nodded and grabbed their blankets and pillow.

"Nap time daddy." They both replied in unison. They lye their pretty little heads on their pillows watching_Dora_once again.

Cody processed the words that flew out of Bailey's mouth and hit him like grenades. She did have a point and he knew she was right, but he did have every right to be angry right? I mean her ex comes back after what eight years and tries taking her away from him. Cody was not tolerating this. One good thing about Cody is that he had learned how to stick up for him and his family for several years now. He might have been afraid, but he did it because it was right. Cody cradled his face in his delicate hands. _I better go find her so we can talk this out. Hopefully she understands where I am coming from._ Cody said to himself worried.

He walked up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. He knew where Bailey was; she was in the tub blasting her MP3 player as always when she gets heated up about something. He turned the knob slowly and luckily it was not locked. He tiptoed to Bailey's side and kneeled down. Her eyes were closed and her headphones on full blast. Cody caressed her cheek wiping the falling tear from her face. She opened her eyes then turn to face the opposite direction looking out into the big blue sky overhead.

He lightly traced her collar bone figuring out what to say first.

"Bailey honey, I am terribly sorry. I just got really frustrated by him, but don't I have a reason to. He is trying to take everything thing away from me: my reason to live, the love of my life, my world. I will not sit here and let our family be torn apart like that. You know Mousse has never cared for me ever since the day I won you over on the ship. He regrets letting you slip away like that, I can see it in those demon eyes of his." Cody gnarled through his teeth.

Bailey looked into his forgiving lovely blue eyes, crystal blue like the waves on the seashore. She wiped the tear streaming from his left eye. She rubbed his soft, fragile skin on his cheek.

"I know you are. I just cannot believe that you thought that we did something like that together. Don't you trust me at all, for Christ's sake Cody I am your wife. Why would you marry me if you couldn't trust me?"

Cody grabbed her face and squeezed her soft pink heart shaped lips together. He kissed them passionately letting the love pour out of him.

"Yes," kissing her, "I," kissing her, "Do." He replied kissing her one last time.

Bailey chuckled then caressed his arm. She looked so beautiful with her hair tied up in a bun, the bubbles forming around her body so elegantly. Her body was beautiful in every way. Her skin was baby smooth from her moisturizer.

"Cody baby, I love you." Bailey said laying her head on his chest.

"I love you squared Bailey Bunny." He replied softly. He stood up taking off his t-shirt and dress pants throwing them aside. He looked like a Greek God to Bailey. His blonde hair swooping over his right eye perfectly, his abs noticeable, and his blue eyes lovelier than ever. He was just so irresistibly handsome in every way. Cody grabbed the chair that sat along the tile wall and sat behind Bailey in the tub. He rubbed her shoulders for a good few minutes letting her relax. She leaned her head back on to his lap and he caressed her body down to her stomach. She was just so irresistibly beautiful, he wanted Bailey at this moment, and I mean all of her. He wanted their bodies intertwined together in the most fashionable way.

He continued rubbing and caressing, but Bailey stopped him in action. She shook her head.

"Baby, we can't do this right now. What about the girls? What are we going to tell them if they walk in? We can't lock the door and keep them out." Bailey said shrugging her shoulders.

"Bailey I turned on _Dora _and it is 4: 30 now, which means it's the girl's nap time."

Bailey laughed her cute little horsey laugh she does when feeling flirty. Cody slipped off his boxers and Bailey scooted over. He stepped in the tub intertwining with Bailey's lovely body like he had imagined. She caressed his chest and Cody flipped her over to the bottom. He kneeled over her smiling really big. Bailey blushed then pulled him down. She wanted this more than he did at the moment.

They never had much time together like this anymore. Being alone together having fun, which was out of the question with the girls. Cailey wasn't really all that tired so decided to go see mommy and daddy and make sure they were over their earlier problems. She tip toed lightly up the stairs trying not to wake Hailey. She knew where they were because mommy went to the bathroom every time she got angry or frustrated. She started to open the door, but then heard this strange noise.

Cody was forcing himself upon Bailey and she let out a few slight moans. He covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head. Cailey got scared was daddy hurting mommy? What was going on? She ran down the stairs to wake her sister. She shook her over and over telling her to wake up. Finally she awoke and Cailey started explaining what she heard. They ran up the stairs and Cailey grabbed her big wooden block. They stood in front of the door listening to their mother struggle.

Cailey looked at Hailey and nodded. Hailey kicked open the door and threw the block at Cody hitting him right in the head. Cody stopped instantly in the middle of their "game." Bailey pushed him off of her with a manner able fashion. Cody wrapped the towel around him. The girl's eyes widened in fear, why were they naked? Hailey and Cailey ran to their room slamming the door.

Bailey got out of the tub wrapping her robe around her. The doorbell rung and Bailey went to answer it. Cody grabbed his boxers and t- shirt deciding what to say to the girls. Bailey swung open the door forgetting she was wearing her robe and their stood Mousse. His eyes widened in excitement, but wondered why she was in her robe. Was anyone else home with her? Cody stood on the edge of the stairs with the towel still wrapped around him. He noticed Mousse and gave him this distasteful glare. Mousse threw down the roses he had for Bailey and sped off in his town car. Why was he so upset for?


	4. Letting Go

Chapter 4

Letting Go

"There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life." This quote really inspired Bailey. This morning her daughters were going off to kindergarten for the first time. She was thrilled, but still wasn't quite at that stage to let them go._ Beep, beep, beep, beep; _went the alarm clock. Cody reached over shutting it off. He groaned, it was six in the morning and he so was not ready to get up and go to work. He knew he had to though; he thought about the most beautiful three women in his life and pushed himself up from the bed. He noticed Bailey was already up, probably making breakfast; which indeed she was. Cody slipped off his boxers throwing them into the hamper. Bailey heard the shower and smiled to herself; waiting anxiously to see Cody's handsome face.

It was just yesterday afternoon that the girls had caught them having some "fun" in the bathroom. Today was their first day of actual school, so hopefully their little minds would be too busy worried about that instead? Bailey laughed to herself for a moment; she couldn't believe that Cailey thought Cody was harming her. Believe me she wasn't in any pain at all, it was more or less pleasure Bailey would have called it.

Bailey took the sizzling turkey bacon from the skillet and placed them vertically on a plate. She cracked the eggs, frying their outsides. Cody came downstairs into the kitchen straightening his tie. He trotted to the fridge grabbing the juice and kissed Bailey.

"Good morning lovely, how was your sleep?" Cody asked yawning. Bailey nodded and handed him his plate. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Today is the day Cody Kitten. Our girls will be starting school; they wanted me to take them so I took a vacation day. I have lots of those little varmints." She smiled wryly.

"Man, four years has gone by so fast. It's like I blinked my eyes for a millisecond and missed three years. They have grown up and matured so much; I can't comprehend that they are in school now. I am not exactly sure if I am ready to let go." Cody mumbled while chewing his bacon.

Cody then glanced at his watch and grabbed the brief case from the chair next to him. He kissed Bailey and ran to quickly kiss the girls; they would be up shortly anyhow. He kissed their tiny foreheads, then ran his fingers through there light blonde hair.

"Daddy loves his girls. Daddy doesn't think he is all quite that ready for you to go off to school, but it is what's best. God, how both of you look just like your mother. Now daddy has to go or he'll be late." He whispered gently while they were still sleeping like angels. Cody ran down the steps and out the front door. Bailey stood in the big picture window blowing him a kiss for the day. She went to quickly freshen up before getting the girls stirring around.

Finally it was time to awake the girl's. Bailey felt even more enthusiastic about them going to school then she imagined t hey were for themselves. She was happy that she had prepared her girl's for success. Bailey tip toed into their room doing her best not to wake them like that. She had already had their clothes picked out for them. They were two cute little dresses that were red with yellow flowers, with a frilly trim around the bottom.

"Cailey, Hailey, my two beautiful babies; it's time for your first day of kindergarten. Get up and get dressed and mommy will be downstairs making your breakfast." She laid their clothes at the foot of their beds and exited the room with a warm smile.

They scraped down their cereal, so they could hurry onto school. They wanted to experience their life away from their mommy and daddy for the first time, they wanted to meet new friends on their own, they wanted to learn new things to teach their intelligent young parents.

"Mommy will you please do my hair for me this morning?" Hailey asked steeping on the step stool to place her bowl gently into the sink.

"Hailey you don't want mommy to do your hair, if the kids find out they will make fun of you because you still want your mommy to do your hair for you. You will be known as the mommy's girl."

Hailey stuck out her tongue. "Well I don't care. Mommy I still want you to do my hair for me. I will not be asamed to let people know that I still have my mommy do my hair for me. Yes, I am a mommy lover." Hailey snapped back instantly.

"Cailey, don't you talk to your sister like that. You worry about you okay. Don't be rude to anyone you hear me missy. Now go get your things from your room and wait patiently on the steps until I do your sister's hair." Bailey said pointing upstairs.

She most definitely did not tolerate that, back talking and such, especially to her twin sister. Her sister was all that Cailey would really have in the end; the one person she should always be able to rely on and trust without a doubt. Bailey twisted up Hailey's hair like she usually did to her own. Hailey loved looking just like her mother; it made her feel special. They met Cailey at the door in an abundance amount of time and got situated into the car. Bailey drove off towards the school worrying about if they were going to make it through the day productively.

They pulled into the parking lot with thousands of other cars. Other kids were with their parents too for their first day, whether it was kindergarten or fifth grade their parents still attended. Hailey and Cailey jumped out of the car racing toward the end of the lot waiting on the sidewalk for their mother. Bailey held out her hand so they could hold hands crossing the street. She led them down the huge yellow corridor to their classroom. It was roomy and lovely, but Bailey felt a bit depressed. She kissed each one and held them tight when giving them their good bye hugs. They let go of her hand and headed in to the classroom and Bailey watched letting go of her children for the first time.


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5

The Meeting

'But you know, you know, you know…' Baileys phone rung from inside the kitchen. She raced to catch it before the machine could. She didn't recognize the number; she answered politely.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Martin. How may I help you?"

A woman readjusted her voice, "Yes Mrs. Martin, how are you this afternoon? Well I know this is slightly awkward with it being the first day of school in all, but I would love to have a meeting with you if possible. The girls have brought something to my attention that I think is very important to discuss."

"Oh, umm alright; that is completely fine with me. Is three fifteen alright with you? My husband doesn't get off until two thirty or a little after. I am so for any inconvenience Miss Tumbler. I will see you then. My husband should be attending as well he gets off early today."

"Yes, that is fine. I will see you then, until then have a nice afternoon." She hung up and Bailey stood with her mouth open. What had the girls done? What could they of said?

Cody walked in a while later looking entirely exhausted. She didn't want him to attend the meeting if he wasn't up to it, she would just bring it up and give him the option.

"Welcome home honey." Throwing her arms around him then kissed his lips. "See the girl's teacher called me earlier today and asked if we could come in for a meeting. She knows it is the first day and all and feels horrible about this, but apparently the girls brought up something that she thinks is worth discussing. I called to ask if Zack would mind picking up the girls and keeping them for a little while if that is fine with you." Bailey explained.

Cody's eyes widened in shock; what had the girls done? What did they say? Were him and Bailey now in trouble as well?

"Okay and yes I will attend it with you. I am completely up with Zack taking them for a while. What time will we be leaving then?" He asked wondering.

Bailey peered at her phone in her hand. It was two forty, so they had a good fifteen to twenty minutes before actually leaving.

"According to my cell it is two forty one now, we shouldn't leave here until around three. Would like for me to do anything for you at all?"

Cody shook his head and made his way to the living room couch. He rested his head on his arm for a minute, and then Bailey came pushing his head on her chest. He could hear the rhythm of her heart beating slowly. It was music to his hears, the music that kept him going with every little thing he faced in this life.

Cody closed his eyes trying to get a few moments of sleep before he had to go to the meeting. Bailey crossed her leg over the other and ran her fingers through Cody's light blonde hair. He placed his hand on her thigh caressing it for a few moments. Bailey had this funny feeling build in her stomach, and only Cody gave her that feeling. She rubbed his back lightly making him fall asleep for about ten minutes. She sat watching the seconds go by on the clock. Before she knew it they had to leave.

"Honey, it's time to leave for the meeting. You can stay if you want and rest." Bailey whispered.

Cody sat up, stretched, and then yawned. He shook his head grabbing the keys off the little oak coffee table by the stairs. Bailey grabbed her sweater and they left. They entered the building with much curiosity to what they were going to be talking about. They tip toed silently into the room where Miss Tumbler was working on the computer. She noticed them and smiled.

"Oh hello, Mr. and Mrs. Martin I presume. Please, please have a seat." She greeted them warmly shaking their hands.

"First of all, I wanted to address your children. They are brilliant and so polite. You have both raised them well and taught them unbelievably well manners. They are really mature for the age of four." Bailey laughed her usual laugh she does when she flattered. You know how Bailey is when she gets put on her high horse.

"Well thank you, we always do our best in teaching them to be respectful and well mannered." Cody elbowed her in the side as if he were saying 'okay honey calm down.'

"Yes, yes, but see there is something that stood out in my mind when we were playing a game. I asked everyone something crazy that has happened to you in the last week. Well both of the girls replied 'Daddy hurted Mommy in the tub because they were fighting and I (Cailey) threw a block at his head.'"

She squinted her eyes at them and cocked her head slightly. Lord knows that Cody was not harming Bailey in any way. Baileys face turned beat red and she stared at the table for a long awkward moment. Cody snickered then looked up at Miss Tumblers face. She did not look happy; she looked kind of frustrated. She was in no mood for playing around.

"You think that it is funny that your children would say that? If there is a situation occurring at home I can get you help." She glared at Bailey directing this mainly at her. Bailey looked at her with all seriousness.

"No maam, I assure that Cody was not harming me in anyway. He would never lay a hand on me or the children. He is so gentle, kind, caring, and loving. His family is all he has."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Yes, I promise you I would never harm my Bailey or my children in anyway. We were fighting, but it was only a small disagreement."

"Okay, I believe you. I can see you are being serious and take a situation like this to heart. So, enlighten me on the noises the girl's complained of hearing through the bathroom door. Like she was groaning in pain they described." Miss Tumbler asked waiting for their response.

"Oh, believe me I was not in any pain what so ever." Bailey looked over at Cody then finished the rest. "To be honest, we were having some "fun"." Bailey used her fingers.

"See I had just put the girls down for their nap and I went to talk things through with my lovely wife here. I wanted to make it up to her for being a total jerk, so things led to other things if you are catching my drift. Evidently, they had never fallen asleep." Cody chuckled, embarrassed.

The teacher felt embarrassed for the both of them. "Oh, I see now. Well thanks for coming by then. It was a pleasure meeting you both." She spoke letting them exit. Cody stood up along with Bailey and hooked her by the arm.

"Let's play with her a bit." Cody whispered into Bailey's ear.

Cody put his arm around Bailey letting it slowly slide to her butt. She tensed her body for a moment, but then came to ease. She turned facing the teacher biting her finger. She winked her eye then gave Cody a smooch laughing insanely. The teacher gave them both a twisted look. _That is one odd couple. _She thought to herself.


	6. Dinner Fiasco

Chapter 6

The Dinner Fiasco

"Bailey, are you coming? We wouldn't want to delay your folks now would we?" Cody yelled up the stairs. Bailey peered from around the corner.

"Don't worry honey; I'll be down in a moment. Tell the baby sitter we are leaving now and start the car please." Cody did as he was asked. He always did what Bailey asked of him, only because he loved her. He sat in the car waiting for about five minutes when he looked up to notice Bailey coming out the door. She looked breath taking as she gracefully whisked herself down the drive way to the car. She was wearing a red cocktail dress with silver trim outlining it. Her hair fell perfectly an inch or so above her waist and her natural curls bounced with volume. Her lips were a bright shade of red, which brought out her lovely white smile.

Cody couldn't breathe as she entered the car. Regardless Bailey would always be beautiful to him, even on the days she didn't so much. "Bailey you look amazing." Cody said after kissing her full lips. He pulled out and headed for the restaurant. Tonight they were meeting her parents for a lovely dinner at _Bella Italia_. It was the finest five star restaurants in New York.

They walked in with tranquil smiles upon their faces. A few feet away sat Bailey's parents. Suddenly Cody froze in the middle of the restaurant; he furrowed his eyebrows poking out his mouth. He clenched his fists at his side and gritted his teeth with all aggression. Bailey looked at him confused then looked back at the table finding herself doing a double take.

What was Mousse doing here? He had not been invited under any circumstances according to their knowledge. They have done it again, her parents, and they invited him once again without asking if they were fine with it. Bailey blew her hair from in front of her face; she went arm and arm to the table with Cody. Cody pulled out her chair like any gentlemen settling her in. She was surprisingly stuck in between the two men, which in a way was better than anything at this point. The vibe the two gave off was not welcoming; she could feel the tension surrounding them in the room.

"Well hi Bailes, glad you all could make it. Sorry, but your parents insisted that I come tonight and join you all for dinner. I felt that it would be appropriate because I could apologize to you properly for the other day." Mousse sincerely spoke.

Bailey nodded and smiled a fake 'apology accepted' smile. She turned facing her parents glaring at them with devious eyes. "How are the best parents in the world?" Bailey asked sarcastically, but no one caught on.

Her parents smiled then gushed a bit from the beautiful remark their daughter had just made. Were they really the best parents in the world? Probably not, but they would like to think so. "We're doing well. I'm overwhelmed that you were able to join us this evening." Her mother replied softly.

_Sure you are, _Bailey thought to herself. Mousse was staring at her in a daze. She was so lovely; her lips were full, her body was the perfect size, and her eyes were hypnotizing. He was intoxicated by her and there was nothing that could put that feeling to rest, except Cody.

"Hello beautiful people, welcome to Bella Italia. Here are your menus. Do you all know what you would like to drink?" The waiter asked politely. He too noticed Bailey's stunning figure and cute face.

"I'll take water please." Bailey replied to the response. He rested his hand upon her shoulder, rubbing it a little.

"Anything for you beautiful lady with the most gorgeous eyes I've seen in my life." He said winking his eye.

"Sir, I'll have you know that I am a twenty nine year old woman married with two children. Please remove your hand from my shoulder and go get our drinks. Thank you much." She said snottily towards the young man.

Mousse gave the waiter this evil look. He did not appreciate him hitting on his woman like that. Wait, his woman? She was Cody's without a doubt, but maybe not for too long. Mousse had a plan to suave Bailey with his charming acts of kindness winning her heart.

They all ate dinner in a fashionable manner in an awkward silence. They were enjoying each other's company though. Mousse randomly rested his hand upon Bailey's thigh under the table. Her stomach got that weird feeling; the one she got when Cody did that. She glared at him chewing her food and he immediately removed his hand, not meaning to upset her.

"You think your slick? Well I wouldn't be so sure of that Mr. Man. Don't you ever touch my wife like that again. Do I make myself clear?" Cody snarled at Mousse through his teeth. He caught him trying to be sneaky and pull a move, but did Bailey like it?

"What are you talking about little feller? I was only being polite." Mousse replied with sarcasm. Cody stood from the table, standing over Mousse. Mousse then too stood up, towering over Cody. He was terrified, but he was doing this for the woman he loved.

"You can also quit playing that psycho game with me as well. I do not appreciate you trying to win over my wife, when you know that she loves me. I mean why would, she have chosen me over you twelve years ago. I think the message then was pretty clear." Cody confronted him.

Mousse and Cody started bickering back and forth. Bailey just sat there embarrassed to have even come here. She looked over realizing that Mousse had his fist clenched into a ball. Bailey sprung up from her seat. "Stop it, Stop this instance. I am completely ashamed at your behavior. I'm sorry mom and dad, but I am leaving. I'll be in the car Cody." She grabbed her belongings glaring at Cody. She was staring so tough she could have burned a hole right through him.


	7. Druken Stalker

Chapter 7

Drunken Stalker

Cody was flabbergasted toward Mousse. He always tried to win Bailey like she was some prize, but she wasn't. She was like an ordinary woman, that was special though, really special. Cody slept on the couch that night; Bailey was too upset with him. She was pleased that he had stood up for her like any husband should for his wife. What pissed her off was that he induced the argument and prolonged its length; making a complete fool out of her in front of an entire building full of people. Cody was smarter than that, more responsible. She expected so much more from him.

Cody had to leave for work early that morning. He left about an hour earlier not saying a word to Bailey, mostly because she was still sleeping though. Bailey decided to take another vacation day and stay home for the weekend. She did not want to go into work a mess and not being able to give her personal best. She would have felt horrible for not doing it with passion.

After Bailey stormed off last night Mousse had went out for a drink, well more than a drink really. He was wasted big time. Good thing he wasn't driving. Scary thing was that ever since five thirty he had been watching Bailey. He watched Cody leave for work, but wasn't quite sure if any others were present with her at the moment. Mousse knew that Bailey was home alone now, no one there to assist her in any of her daily needs. He sat outside behind the big bush waiting for her to awaken.

When Bailey awoke she had a horrible headache. She slipped off her pajamas and shuffled herself to the restroom to get a shower as usual. Her naked body was beautiful, lightly tanned and you could see how soft her skin was. Mousse watched her so attentively; he craved her body to be lying next to his. She was like his own personal brand of heroine, heroine that he could not use.

An idea soon surpassed his mind, but he never though it through clearly. What he was about to do was atrocious to the mind. He wasn't in the right state of mind to really think through anything. He climbed the tree next to her bedroom window; he sat on the limb patiently waiting for her arrival. He noticed her get out of the shower and dry off, nesting herself into her beautiful light purple silk robe. He cringed and melted in side. He hopped into the window tip toeing to the other side of the room. He loved this woman, but why?

He stood behind the door waiting for her entry. She walked into her room over to her drawers. She pulled out a nice purple silk satin bra with bikini underwear that matched. Bailey felt as if someone was watching her every move. She meticulously peered behind her shoulder slowly to see _him. _She dropped her clothes from her hands in utter shock. He shook his head raising his eyebrows.

"Don't say anything Bailes" he whispered. She could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath.


	8. The Fight

Chapter 8

The Fight

He pushed her up against the back wall nearest the dresser. He carefully shut the blinds over the window. "Bailey sweetie, I have waited for this moment for such a long time dearest. Your sweet breath blowing in my face and your soft baby's skin lying against mine." He caressed her beautiful, witty face looking into her fearful brown eyes. He knew that she was frightened, but wasn't going to give up the fight for her. He puckered her lips kissing them tenderly. He untied the front of her robe slowly letting it fall to the floor. Bailey tried pushing him away, but his force was too strong.

Tears ran down her face like a waterfall at a lake. Why was he doing this? He took off his t shirt unbuttoning it slowly. His abs was like ice and pale. Sweat poured down his body making his skin glisten. He took Bailey's finger and traced the outside of his packs. Bailey tried pulling away; she just didn't have enough strength built up to get free.

Mousse lye her on the bed positioning himself above her, he kissed down her careless naked body. She was trembling in fear; she couldn't believe that Mousse would be doing this to her. She felt so uncomfortable naked around him, but never with Cody. Hailey awoke to a strange noise. She woke her sister up immediately.

"Cailey, sissy I think something is wrong."

Cailey sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She could see that her sister was frightened terribly for some reason, but why? _Thump, thump, thump. _ They heard something against the wall of their room. Cailey's eyes widened in fear, they knew something was terribly wrong.

"Mommy!" Hailey shrieked. Cailey instantly shook her head putting her finger to her lips. Cailey crawled out of bed shuffling out to her mother's bedroom. Bailey moaned, but it wasn't the same way she had moaned with Cody. This groan was of pain, struggle, and fear. Cailey motioned for Hailey to meet her in the hallway. She ran silently and lightly to her sister's side.

"Listen something bad is hurting mommy. What's one thing she tells us to never use without her helping us?" Hailey pondered that thought for a moment. Her eyes lit up.

"The big scissors in the bathroom, I'll go and get them. I will be careful don't worry." She ran to the bathroom to go get them. _BAM! _They had heard something fall onto the floor in their mother's room. Hailey handed Cailey the scissors.

"Okay when I say three you open the door and I am going to run in with the scissors." Cailey said with a wide smile. She always wanted to run with scissors, just to see how dangerous it really was. Maybe it really wasn't dangerous, maybe her parent just said that too paranoid them. Hailey didn't really like the idea Cailey had came up with. She hated how her sister was always being a little dare devil.

"Three!" Cailey screamed randomly. Hailey barged down the door and tears fell down her face. Cailey charged into the room looking at her mother lye helplessly on the floor, while Mousse lay over her. She was completely naked, but Mousse only had his shirt on, his pants were unzipped. Bailey's eyes widened as she noticed her girls standing in horror in the doorway.

Mousse jumped to his knees knocking Cailey across the room. Hailey froze dead in her tracks. She turned to see her sister lying there in distress. Hailey looked at her mother crawling toward the bed clinging onto her robe.

"You big, fat Meany. Who are you to come in my mommy and daddy's house and play games with mommy? Only daddy is allowed to play those games with her. Now get away from her." Hailey said making an attempt to push him away from her. Mousse stood up and picked up the girls.

"Awe, do you want your mommy? Well, you can't so say goodbye to mommy girl's" Mousse said with an evil tone taking them into the hall. Bailey jumped up wrapping the robe around her fragile body. She jolted after Mousse who threw her children into the closet locking the door. He spun around looking into Bailey's wet chocolate eyes.

"No Mousse please, please" She yelped.


	9. Busted

Chapter 9

Busted

Tears ran down her innocent face. He slammed Bailey into the wall. He was looking into her eyes realizing suddenly that he was indeed scaring her. Mousse backed away from her, her robe on the floor and him with his shirt unbuttoned. He couldn't believe he let his hormones control him so easily, although he got what he had always wanted.

"B…B…Bailey. What am I doing?" he handed her the robe from the ground, and then glimpsed at her in terror. He shook his head; tears built in his eyes and were now pouring down his face. They heard the door downstairs shut. Bailey had no intensions on moving, she was too in shock to realize anything.

Cody stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes red and mouth dropped. Mousse had his shirt unbuttoned and pants unzipped and Bailey held the robe over her fragile naked body. Evidently Bailey had been lying this entire time. She stressed to him each day that nothing was going on between them, but if nothing was going on why was he in his house half naked with his fully naked wife? Bailey repeatedly said she loved Cody daily, but Cody was now starting to question her words.

"Where are the girls?" Cody asked angrily. In the silence you could hear a faint sobbing from the closet door, which Mousse had locked. He shuffled to the closet door revealing his daughters inside. Cody shook his head in disappointment and flew down the stairs. He was too angry to look back, apologize, or forgive anyone. He didn't feel like hearing Bailey sugar coat the story anymore. That was it for him, the line had to be drawn somewhere, turns out that somewhere was now. _We are definitely through after this, _Cody mumbled to himself slamming the door.


	10. We're Through

Chapter 10

We're through

"Cody, its Bailey, call me back please." She stood at the island on the phone calling his cell. Why wouldn't he answer? I mean he didn't even give her a chance to explain the whole story and he probably never would at this point. Bailey would never hurt Cody in such way; she loved him and somewhere deep down Cody knew that. If he knew it then why didn't he want to talk to her?

Mousse had left immediately after Cody. He didn't hesitate, apologize, or anything of that nature, he just left. Mousse didn't want to apologize because he did want Bailey in that way. He just went around it the wrong way, but he knew that he could possibly go to jail and he felt he deserved it. Bailey was still traumatized by the earlier events that her head wasn't on straight anyways. Should she tell someone, the police, that she had basically been raped? It's not like she didn't have any witnesses, but I'm not too sure they would call four year olds to a witness stand.

Cailey plopped down the stairs too stressed to take her nap. Hailey was already knocked out; she slept so she wouldn't have to replay those awful images in her head. Cailey walked to the table and laid her head on her arms. Bailey gave her the most dreadful, depressed look in the world. She felt responsible for most of this mess; responsible for having her children see her lye helplessly on the floor, being too weak. No mother enjoys that feeling. The feeling you get when your children witness you being weak when you always try to play and stay strong for them. It's like a hence of your motherly pride and protection have been jerked away by some predator.

Cailey laid their on the table lifeless, as if. Bailey was snacking on a mashed banana and turned her head for a moment. She had noticed this big black and blue bruise on Cailey's upper arm. It was a nasty one at that. _Oh God what are the people at school going to think when they see this, _she asked herself. She kneeled at her daughter's side lightly rubbing the bruise. Cailey pulled away looking at her mother teary eyed.

"Oh my word, Cailey honey, does your arm bother you? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. She was most definitely concerned at the sight of how bad it looked. It had to of been at least baseball size, if not that a tad bit bigger. She went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas handing them to Cailey.

"Mommy I don't need that ice. I is a big girl, and it doesn't really hurt me that bad." She replied softly. She was lying, it did hurt, but she wasn't going to have her mother worry about her at this moment. Cailey was still shaken by the startling situation that she had encountered a few hours ago. She was scared for her mother, terrified. What could she do to protect her? After all she was only four year old that weighed less than 70. Bailey scooped her daughter up in her arms.

"Mommy I don't ever want you to hurt like that again." She whispered caressing her mother's cheek. She could tell that her mother was frightened, but there was nothing she could do, and that made Cailey feel weak. Cailey was the brave one; she was the protective one over her friends and family. That girl was only four, but if you came in the way and harmed or treated her family out of her disliking she would be the first to comment.

"Mommy I hate that man; he ain't never coming back right?" she asked full of sorrow.

"Baby, I don't know. I hope not, but you don't worry about your mother okay. You know your mommy's brave little woman, but what have I told you about running with scissors?" she asked trying to spruce up the moment. Cailey giggled and hugged her mother tightly.

The door flew open without warning and Bailey stood in fear holding her daughter safely in her arms. Cody walked in with a frustrated look upon his face. He looked at Bailey who had this horrid look she was expecting it to be someone else. He shuffled his feet to the kitchen entry. Bailey let Cailey down who was standing next to her proud of her mother at the moment.

"Cailey, would you please go to your room for a moment. Your mother and I need to have a talk, thank you sweetie." He asked calmly. She glared at her father with the most hateful look. She didn't really hate him, but she was indeed angry with him. Why was he so mad at her mother, if he didn't give her the time to explain her side of the story? Was he just going with what he had inferred of at the moment?

Bailey sat on the stool at the island playing with her fingers for a moment. She struggled, thinking of what to say. "Cody look.." she couldn't finish her sentence because she was cut off by Cody.

"No please, I don't wanna hear your sappy sugar coated story. Bailey yes I do love you, but I'm not too sure you feel the same way. Maybe you're tired of me, I don't know. I am going to do what I think is best for us at the moment, and that is to pack some things and stay with Zack for awhile." Cody turned heading to pack some clothes in such in a bag. Bailey silently began to weep and hung her head.

"But Cody." Bailey whispered silently.

"No Bailey, don't say another word. This conversation is over, as a matter of fact this." He used his fingers pointing to each one of them. "This right he is over as well. Read my lips carefully we…are…through! Done, over, never again; do you understand me?" Her heart sank to the burn of these distasteful words. Cody continued up the stairs to pack his things.


	11. Daddy You're Wrong

Chapter 11

Daddy You're Wrong

A few days had gone by since Cody had left. Bailey's mother and father had been trying to get with them sometime soon, but Bailey wasn't taking the risk in ever coming in contact with Mousse again. What would parents think if she told them what Mousse had done? Would they even believe her?

Bailey had been working the last few days as usual, so in the mornings she dropped the girls off to have Zack take them to school. Every time she had dropped them off though there was no sign of Cody. She figured he must have already left for work. Zack had wanted to ask what was really going on; then again he really didn't care. It wasn't because he honestly didn't care; it was because he knew that they wouldn't be fighting for much longer. Zack was right about this one thing for sure.

That evening Bailey had to stay a bit late at work, so she called asking Zack to have Cody pick up and watch the girls for her. Of course Cody did, those were his children. He wasn't just going to abandon them like so other cocky man would. Hailey was still having a rough time living through the dilemma of her mother being raped in front of her like that, but Cailey she was upset with her father. She was upset that he had left when he had promised that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

You don't promise Cailey things like that and break them, for a four year old she had expectations believe it or not. Whenever you said something she expected you to mean it and abide by that.

"How are my two beautiful women today?" Cody asked waiting for them to situate themselves in their seats. Hailey kissed her daddy on the cheek before nestling in and Cailey simply rolled her eyes. When they got to Zack's Hailey leaped into her father's arms squeezing him to death. She had missed him so much it was unbelievable. Cailey stood there looking at him with pity, her arms were crossed over her chest and her mouth poked out slightly. She looked like a spitting image of her father every time she had gotten angry. She stomped off to the kitchen.

Cody flashed a confused look. Was she mad at him or something? He followed her in the kitchen watching her grab her mashed bananas that she always had eaten after school. He pulled a chair up next to her at the table. His eyes were full of concern and weary.

"Sweetie, is something troubling you? Are you upset with me?" he asked. Cailey sat ignoring his existence for the moment; she looked at him flaring her nose.

"Cailey if you're upset with me you should tell daddy. You can talk to me." he encouraged her to do so. Tears filled her light blue crystal eyes. They were sparkling like diamonds.

"Daddy you lied to me. You promised you and mommy would be okay. Now you aren't" she sobbed. He knew why she was upset with him now. He had told her him and her mother just had a disagreement the last time they fought. He promised they weren't going anywhere any time soon. His heart ached for his daughter with sympathy. She was far too young to quite possibly understand what was going on.

"I know baby." He patted her on the back holding back his tears. "But your mother and I think it is what's best for the family. I don't think she loves me anymore." Cody started to ramble on to himself. He loved Bailey so much it hurt; it was heart wrenching thinking that she possibly might not love him anymore. The thought shattered him to a million little pieces on the inside. He longed to hear her voice and taste her sweet intoxicating lips just once more, but he couldn't. Not after the little stunt she had pulled with Mousse in their home.

"Daddy, why didn't you let mommy tell you how that man hurt her." She asked curiously. Him, hurting her; what could she possibly be talking about?"

"Daddy that man hurt mommy. He _made_ her play those games that you and she played that day in the tub. Mommy didn't want to; she tried to make him stop. Hailey and I woke up to the commotion and knew that mommy was in bad trouble. So I told Hailey to get the scissors, and she did. We charged into the room trying to save mommy, but he pushed me down. Now I am hurt too and that's how I got this." Cailey pulled up her sleeve revealing her nasty bruise. It had shrunk just a bit and had yellow mixed in with it. Cody eyes grew at the sight of it and stood over the table. Zack looked at him reminding him his girls were watching him.

_Bailey had never cheated on me, she never stopped loving me. Mousse…raped her that morning. Why didn't I notice from the horrid expression on her face? I am so dumb; I probably just lost my whole life to some idiot who I got mad at. _Cody continued mumbling to himself for a few minutes then looked at his watch. "Girls, go get your things, we're going home."


	12. Take Me Back

Chapter 12

Take Me Back

It was now time for Bailey to leave home for the evening, and believe me she was relieved. She couldn't wait to see her girl's. She walked into her beautiful home laying her purse on the first step of the stairs. She picked up the phone hung on the kitchen wall dialing Cody's number. She really was hurt that he didn't give her time to explain, but she missed his voice and him holding her at night. The phone started to ring on the other end she felt this weird presence in the room. She tensed up, too afraid to look over her shoulder think that it was going to be _him_. Did Mousse come back for more?

Cody slowly appeared in front of her and took the phone from her ear. He dropped the phone letting it fall by the cord. He looked at her with his light blue apologetic eyes. She knew that he was sorry, but she was still frustrated with him. If he wouldn't have just inferred that they were fooling around that morning they wouldn't be in this situation now. He caressed her cheek and she pulled away.

"Cody what are you doing here? Did you come to get some more of your things? Where are the girl's?" she asked quietly. Cody shook his head.

"No, I didn't come to get more of my things Bailes...I came for you." He held her in his arms kissing her forehead. He kissed her sweet lips, her voice made him quiver. He had missed her so much. He didn't want to let go, he never thought that Bailey and him would have ever entered a predicament such as this. Bailey clung to Cody's body, joyful that she had her man back.

"Bailey I am so sorry. Cailey told me everything that had happened; she even showed me that nasty bruise. I can't believe I let someone come in between us and almost lost you. How could I be so foolish? Is Mousse still in town?" he asked turning red from anger.

Bailey looked up at him noticing that he was beyond pissed. "First of all, you were never going to lose me Cody. I love you too much. Secondly, I could care less where he is at this moment. I hate him; he took away everything it seems like: my pride, beauty, joy, and self esteem. Baby, I feel worthless." she looked down toward the ground so Cody wouldn't see her cry. He would never know how horrible Mousse had really made her feel. He grabbed her face in his hands looking into those gorgeous eyes.

"Don't you ever think that you are worthless. You will never be, if you were then I wouldn't be standing here begging you to forgive my foolish ways. There is no one or nothing that could ever make you lose your beauty, because you will always be beautiful and always have been. Not anything could take that away from you." Cody cringed. "Let me see Mousse again. I will put an end to him." Cody didn't really mean that as much as he wanted too. He was far too petrified to face Mousse face to face. There was something about the way Cody said it though, a way that made it seem like it was going to happen unexpectedly.

Cody examined every part of Bailey's fragile weak body. He could literally feel the weakness just by touching her, he couldn't believe someone could have just drained Bailey out of her happy, strong willed self. Cody felt disgusted with himself. Mousse was going to pay one way or another; he just wasn't too sure how, but he would.


	13. The Unexpected

Chapter 13

The Unexpected

A month had passed since the dilemma Bailey had faced with Mousse. Her mother and father and left back home to Kettle Corn just a week ago. She missed them so much already, but she had her own family to attend and spend time with. Bailey the past few weeks had been sickly. She had horrible head splitting migraines, throwing up; belly aches that made her curl up into a ball in tears. Maybe she was still depressed from her incident, they all thought Bailey just was emotionally unstable and that she needed help. The pain from it all was deplorable, so she had decided to make an appointment with her doctor to discuss a few things.

The girl's were at school and Bailey had just left for her appointment a few moments ago. Cody luckily had the day off, but he was worried about Bailey way too much. He pushed himself out of bed trotting downstairs to the television. He had only set for a minute or two when he heard this loud disturbing _BANG_ from the door. He shuffled to answer it swinging it open. His nose flared and he grinded his teeth.

"I believe I told you to never touch my wife again that night at the restaurant, I evidently never made myself clear, did I? Why are you here? Please just do us all a favor and leave, I don't want you on my property and I don't want any of your drama. Go now or I am calling the police." Cody said fiercely pointing toward the street. Mousse understood Cody's aggression toward him. He decided it would be fun to toy with his mind though, so he did for some excitement. Mousse stepped inside bobbling his head in every room searching for Bailey. He had some good news that he wanted to share with her.

"Excuse me, but I don't recall my inviting you in. I believe I told you to leave." Cody glared at him. Mousse laughed mocking his "macho man" portrayal.

"Relax little feller. I came to see Bailey. I thought she might like to have some more fun." he smiled a devious smile raising his eyebrows. That was it Cody was outdone. He couldn't hold the anger inside any longer. He surprisingly grabbed Mousse by the collar of his shirt slamming him into the wall.

"Don't you ever disrespect me. You have pushed me to the edge, and I will not take your crappy games any longer. This is for my wife." He slammed his fist against Mousse's mouth busting his lips. Blood poured out his small gash, he stood in utter silence. Did Cody just really hit him?

"This is for pushing and touching my daughter" Cody yelled punching him square in the face again. Blood was now gushing out of his nose. Blood was surrounding them on the floor, but Cody didn't care. He was tired of people thinking they could walk all over him and his family. He was no longer going to be the doormat of the city.

Cody threw Mousse out the door, making him stumble on the front step. He fell with such impact, smacking his skull onto the cement. Everything had gone black for a moment, then he opened his eyes and saw Cody peering over him. He started swinging, just letting all that built up anger inside him release without any doubt or shame. Who knew that Cody actually had it in him to step up to someone like Mousse? In reality Mousse was the weak one.

He lay there helplessly and weak. Sort of the way Bailey lay underneath him that morning. Mousse had always been weak; he just put on that "tough guy" act for the ladies. Cody pounded his face a few more times making his point clear, sweat drenching down the front of his body. His muscles were rippled and his abs very visible at the moment.

"Okay." Mousse choked out. "I am sorry I get it. You want me dead, I want myself dead too. That is why I came here in the first place, to tell Bailey that I am staying in New York, but not in an apartment or house. I will be in prison, I am turning myself in." Cody paused almost swinging another punch. Cody beating Mousse to a pulp was definitely unexpected. Mousse was really going to turn himself in because he felt that crummy? Cody had felt bad for what he had done, but was still pissed. They both heard a car buzzing down the street.

Bailey pulled up into the driveway. She stepped out wiping her eyes and her runny nose. She looked puzzled wondering why Mousse was lying on her lawn and Cody above him. Cody immediately rushed to Bailey's side pulling her into his arms. She listened to his heart beat and the rhythm while staring over at Mousse lying motionless. She walked over to him in the lawn looking at him full of animosity and hatred. Something was indeed wrong, but what.

"Bailes, so what did you find out? Are you alright? Do you need any antidepressants or anything?" Cody asked curiously. She hated to tell Cody this dreadful news. The words burned through her throat as she struggled to get them out.

"No, Cody I am not alright." She started to cry, staring at Mousse. After all this was his entire fault. "Cody...I'm...pregnant. Please don't be happy or excited because there is worse news than this. I don't think it is yours, it's _his_." she pointed to Mousse who suddenly sprung up. Rusty blood was covering his face and his lips were swollen. Cody turned to Mousse. Now he had done it, he had really pissed Cody off now. To be frank pissed was not the word for this feeling, this feeling was indescribable. This was most definitely unexpected.


	14. The Decision

Chapter 14

The Decision

"I can't believe that you're pregnant with his kid. How could they possibly know that it's his? You wouldn't even be able to determine something like this until after the baby is born." Cody said leaving to pick up the girls. He grabbed his winter coat from the rack and headed to his mustang. Bailey sat quietly finishing her cup of coffee.

"I don't need this again." Bailey whispered to herself. She patted her stomach lightly. Regardless who the father was this was Bailey's child initially. She felt so grimy and greasy knowing that it more than likely wasn't Cody's, but it technically was not her fault. Everything here fell upon Mousse, if he would not have been so determined to wind over Bailey they would never have had to encounter this situation. There still was something that Bailey had left to decide, and it was an important decision to make.

This decision didn't only impact her, but also her future child and family. Was she going to allow Mousse into her child's life? Bailey had stumbled upon this thought for countless hours. I mean every child is entitled to know their father and mother, right? He should be involved in its life as much as possible. Bailey didn't like the thought of her child no knowing her father; it wouldn't be right or fair to it. Then again maybe it was the best thing for her child.

Would she ever discuss with the child the fact that it was an accident child? How its father raped her and that's why it came along? Her mind was boggled with these questions, not knowing many of the answers, each one of them bouncing off the walls of her brain. At least she had nine months left to decide the majority of these.

Cody came home with the girls as they ran to watch _Dora._ He wondered if he and Bailey were going to discuss with the girls, the predicament they were facing, any time soon. They were going to be big sisters soon, even if the baby wasn't Cody's. They weren't entirely sure that it was the right time though. Maybe they should wait a bit and process all this information first. This way telling the girls would be simple and wouldn't be hard to explain.

"Cody I think we should wait a few weeks or so to explain to the girl's what is going on. It will be easier to cope with this unsuspected surprise by having all the missing pieces of the puzzle found." she explained while he looked up from his book. He noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes; her makeup wasn't there to hide them any longer. He knew she was exhausted. He held her hand underneath their silk satin covers on their bed.

"You know what Bailes? I think that is absolutely a brilliant idea. We will wait until you are ready." He squeezed her hand, and then lightly tickled her side. She giggled and pulled away. Her mind actually wasn't focused on anything but Cody now. He was the only one able to make her forget all her troubles and worries. She knew as long as she had him everything was going to be alright.


	15. Lawyers Notice

.

Chapter 15

Lawyers Notice

A few months had passed as Bailey was now entering her third month. Apparently rumors had been flying around about Mousse being in the hospital because of Cody pushing him out the door way. It wasn't Cody's fault that he had smacked his head so hard. Bailey had decided that Mousse would be a part of their child's life, but only on her say so. She was going to apply for full custody after their child was born. Mousse would not like this announcement, but what would you expect? Do you really think she felt comfortable with leaving her child around him?

The phone rang later that evening after Cody had put the girl's down for their nap. He raced from their room to retrieve it before the machine caught it.

"Hello this is the Martin residence. How may I help you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, is this Mister Martin?" a man's voice asked. It was raspy and sounded serious.

"Yes this is him you're speaking with. How may I assist you?"

"Well I am calling on behalf of a Mousse Caldwell. I am Mister Johnson his attorney; it appears that he had contacted me a week ago and wants to set up a court date with you. To my knowledge he wants to sue you for some brain damage and hospital fees." Cody stood with his mouth dropped. What was this? Mousse was suing him because he stuck up for his wife in her honor. He flared his nose, but still managed to talk politely to the man.

"So your calling to tell me that he wants to sue me, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir apparently. Your court date will be in two months and two weeks from now on the 15th of May. A notification letter verifying that you have court as a reminder will be sent a month before hand. This will tell you who your judge will be and which court to appear at. I am sorry for any inconvience, but I must go. Have a splendid day Mister Martin." he hung up quickly leaving Cody speechless.

"This is great, just exactly what I need. I already have enough on my plate as it is with Bailey." he said to himself cradling his head into his hands. They couldn't afford to get sued, not after all this drama. Uh-oh, how was Bailey going to digest this lump of information? Probably no so well, hopefully her hormones weren't flared up too badly today. Cody started to pace up the stairs stopping where he had that tiny altercation with Mousse months ago.

Glimpses of his head smacking the ground ran through Cody's mind. The bone crunching sound it had made, as if glass were breaking, entered his mind. He cringed and headed to take a quick shower. Tonight was his turn to make dinner. Bailey would be home a bit late considering she had a check up with her doctor after work. Hopefully she would be stable enough to process Cody's news about Mousse.


	16. No Not The Hormones

Chapter 16

Not the Hormones

Bailey walked in placing her keys onto the coffee table. She had this nauseated, frustrated look on her face? Was something wrong or was she just tired? Cody was now finishing up dinner and the girl's had just washed up to eat. They jumped out of their chairs running to their mother. Although Bailey was not in any shape to listen to two girls screaming she did anyways. Those were here girls and she knew that they loved her. They were especially over elated now knowing that in a few months' they were going to be big sisters.

"Come on and sit down darling. I made your favorite, spaghetti with my homemade meatballs." Cody spoke with a nervous voice. He was nervous because he had to break the news to Bailey. He didn't want her to get over emotional about all of this and burst in tears or whine in anger. She walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. Cody placed a plate full of spaghetti in front of her. She was starving, but she was pregnant so when wasn't she?

"Thanks sweetie, this is really nice of you. Cailey get your elbows off from the table. You have better manners than that." She sounded agitated. Cody then knew that her hormones were getting to her. _No please not the hormones,_Cody thought getting the girls some food. He sat down at the table and they ate in an awkward silence. Usually everyone would be jittery and joyful, but not tonight.

"I have to wait until next month's check up to find out the sex. I don't understand as to why I must wait. They just make things so difficult now days." she said angrily. She indeed was being taken over by them awful hormones. The girls finished eating, so they asked if they could excuse themselves to go watch TV. before bed. They agreed to them being excused and they ran up the stairs. Cody listened to the little pitter patter noises they were making above.

"Honey, I have to tell you some not so good news that I received today this afternoon." He said crackling his voice. Bailey looked at him then nodded.

"Yes hon, what about?" she seemed calm for the moment, so maybe this was a good sign.

"Today I got a call from a Mister Johnson. He seems to be Mousse's attorney. Apparently Mousse set up a court date and wants to sue me for brain damage and his medical bills. He feels that I should be paying them because I "hurt" him. This whole mess is so ridiculous." he shook his head spooning another moth full of spaghetti. Bailey cocked her head and flared her nostrils.

"Excuse me, he is doing what? Suing you, us. Oh no, this is not happening. I am his baby's mother and he is going to sue you knowing it will affect me?" she yelled through her gritted teeth. She stood up putting her plate in the sink. "He really thinks he is going to see this kid now, oh wait until this child is born. Cody why did you even start with him? Ugh you always start something." she accused him. She shook her head at him waiting for a reply.

"Wait, your blaming this on me? This is not my fault darling. He made a nasty remark about you and I just couldn't take it anymore. He started this by bringing his no good self up here to New York thinking that he could win you over from me again. Just like on the ship and that trip to Kettle Corn when the twister struck. I stood up for you, because you don't deserve his bullshit. I'm sorry excuse my language. Forgive me for that slip up." Cody was aggravated at her for blaming him. He stood up for her and she blamed him. This was not his fault; he had every right to do what he did to Mousse.

"Cody baby, I am sorry. I just got upset there for a moment. It isn't your fault I know that. I know you are trying your best in surviving this brutal situation. Whatever happens just know that I love you always." she replied full of sorrow. Cody walked over hugging her tightly. She started to weep and Cody rolled his eyes lucky that she couldn't see him. She was just emotional from the pregnancy. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh by the way we are all out of chocolate ice cream." she pointed to the trashcan sniffling. Cody chuckled and went to buy her some more.


	17. No show

Chapter 17

No Show

Cody had prepared months ago for his court date. He received his notification letter as told. Bailey was just now getting a baby bump. It was enough to tell she was pregnant, but this was different because she was only having one child instead. She found out that she would be having a lovely baby boy. She stumbled upon names for him, but she didn't want to name him until she was sure of whom the father was.

Today was Cody's court date, so Bailey took a vacation day from work. Luckily it was a Monday so the girls would be in school. Cody had been so nervous that he had to take another shower before leaving. Bailey was not looking forward to seeing Mousse, but she would attend for Cody's sake. He needed her right now and she wasn't going to just leave him alone with no shoulder to lean on. After all that was her husband and Cody would always be there for her, regardless.

Cody was sitting on the edge of their bed taking a few deep breaths to center him. Bailey walked out of their bathroom noticing something was troubling him, but what exactly?

"Cody honey, don't worry so much. Everything will turn out well. I promise you." She massaged his shoulders relaxing him.

"I know Bailey I just don't want to lose everything that we have. I don't want to disappoint you." He whispered. He hated disappointing Bailey. She meant the most to him, and making her unhappy was not on his list. Bailey kissed his cheek.

"I said everything was going to be fine. Have I ever lied to you? Cody you could never disappoint me with this situation. This is not your fault. I am going to grab my sweater and be in the car waiting. We better leave soon if you don't plan on being late." She kissed him one last time.

Bailey had never lied to him; well maybe a few times, but they weren't anything massive. Cody stood straightening his tie in the mirror. He looked sophisticated and determined; he gave himself a quick pep talk. He headed for their truck downstairs grabbing the keys off of the coffee table.

Bailey was nervous herself; she couldn't organize her jumbled thoughts into one. What if they did happen to lose? What if Mousse took everything they had? What would happen then? Cody looked over at Bailey who smiled wryly. They were now arriving at the courthouse, which made the situation more nerve wrecking. Cody parked then got out to open Bailey's door like the gentleman he usually was.

It was the tiny things like this that made Bailey love him even more and get butterflies. They held one another's hand heading for the huge double wooden doors ahead. They shuffled in to find a tall middle-aged man in a black suit. He had a disappointed look upon his face as if he had just received some ugly news. He lit up noticing Cody and Bailey walk through the doors hand in hand. He smile grew across his face. This was the couple Mousse was trying to sue? They looked so sweet and innocent; how could he have problems with them?

Cody noticed the man and his features making him look sophisticated and intelligent. He had hazel eyes and brown hair, kind of like Mousse. Cody held out his hand waiting for him flashing a warm smile.

"Hello sir, you must be Mr. Johnson. It's a pleasure meeting you." The man looked pleased with Cody's proper and polite being. He was etiquette and you don't find many of those.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you as well. I hate to tell you this awful news, but Mr. Caldwell is a no show. He will not be attending this morning. We have rescheduled this date for a later time. August the 20th I believe. Once again I am sorry for any inconvience." He apologized sincerely.

He felt horrible; he didn't feel as if Bailey and Cody deserved the treatment they were receiving. He was right, they didn't, and they hadn't done anything wrong. He noticed Bailey's baby bump. How could he be so hateful enough to sue this happily married couple who had a child on the way?

"Oh Mr. Johnson it's alright. Well at least I can relax now until then." Cody exhaled a huge breath. Mr. Johnson chuckled, Bailey caressed his arm. Everything was going to be alright for a few months, they could live at ease for awhile.

"By the way, congratulations you two. If you don't mind my asking Mrs. Martin, how far long are you?" he asked curiously.

Bailey blushed a bit placing her hand on her stomach. "I am five months today." She joyfully sang. She felt sorry that he had no clue that it probably wasn't theirs.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, so I'll see you in three months and two weeks. Have a safe trip home." He called as they were now exiting the building.

Cody wiped the sweat from his forehead. He no longer gave off a sickly green color. He smile and looked at Bailey. "You were right as usual sweetheart, you have never lied to me."

"I told you so." Bailey teased. She pecked him on the cheek and they headed home.


	18. Backfired

Chapter 18

Backfired

What Bailey and Cody were not aware of was that Mousse had all of this planned out in his head. This plan was vicious like all the rest, but it would never be as worse as what he had done to Bailey. He was determined he was going to win her over as so he thought. _If I sure Cody, which I can, then he will lose everything. Then Bailey won't want her family with a poor man, so she'll come to me because I will be more stable than him. I am so good. _He smiled a devious smile.

Their second rescheduled court date was this afternoon. It had approached quicker than what they all had expected. Bailey's stomach was now at least twice the size it was just five months ago, and she despised it. She was due in six weeks, but the doctor said anything could happen. They were ready to go distinguish this fire they had burning for months now. They were ready to put it out, put it to rest. This time the girl's and Zack were coming along to watch.

Bailey and Cody had their own lawyer, which they had known personally for many years. This was fortunate because he gave them a cheaper price, since they were practically family. This made things a tiny bit easier, but not much. It gave them a good feeling knowing that they could trust their lawyer.

In the end would it really matter though? Did they really stand a chance against Mousse? Cody was going to go about this the right way. He was going to tell the truth. By doing this he was teaching the girls a valuable lesson on being honest. He didn't want them to think daddy was a bad man because he had court.

When they had arrived, meeting their lawyer outside the entrance of the court doors, their stomachs began to churn. Bailey's bothered her in a different since though, she thought for sure that they were just the baby moving around. Cody was nervously sweating once again, but minus the sickly green look. Bailey was chewing her nails constantly. The once long beautiful nails were now jagged and short into their grooves. In all reality Bailey was probably just as nervous as Cody.

She feared for her family, but she kept positive. She had a feeling things would clear up.

"All Rise." A police guard shouted as the judge entered the room, making her way to her pedestal. Everyone rose from their seats in respect for the judge and sat in silence. They judge read the case over to the court, but mainly for her understanding.

"I see, so Mr. Martin why did you harm Mr. Caldwell here? Was it out of defense?" she asked. Cody swallowed in some air down his throat.

"Mr. Martin would you please come take a seat next to me?" she pointed to the small chair next to her. Cody was trembling like a lost wet puppy. He rose fixing his tie and trotted to the chair. Bailey looked into his scared light blue eyes, she knew he was nervous. He was only doing this in her honor. _That's right baby, just keep focused on me._

Mousse's attorney stood tall and intimidating. He squinted his eyes staring Cody down.

"So Mr. Martin, what were you doing the morning of December the 21st?"

Cody looked at his girls. "It was my day off of work. Bailey had just left for a doctors appointment. I was really worried about her, so I decided to go watch T.V. I sat down for no more than five minutes, when I heard the door bell ring. Of course I got up to go answer the door and there Mousse was at ten in the morning standing in front of me." Cody explained.

"Okay sir, and why was my client there. Do you know?" Mr. Johnson asked. He felt raunchy for treating Cody in such a harsh manner, but it was policy. He felt Cody was innocent; like there was a piece of the puzzle, on Mousse's side, unreaveled.

"He claimed to be there for my wife. He said that he had some exciting news to share with her." Mr. Johnson nodded.

"Thank you for now Mr. Martin. Please go take your seat. Mr. Cadbury you may have the floor now." Mr. Cadbury, which was Cody and Bailey's lawyer, walked to the front to converse with the judge momentarily. He turned pointing at Mousse motioning him to come forward to the chair. Mousse looked pale and his eyes had dark noticeable circles underneath them. His head was wrapped in white ace bandages. He sluggishly made his way to the front of the room.

"From my understanding Mr. Caldwell you came to my client's house at ten in the morning. It's clear that you evidently had something to tell his wife, but what exactly were you planning on telling Mrs. Martin?" Cody's attorney questioned him.

"Sir I was there to tell Bailey that I was sorry for a dinner we had all had with her parents a few nights from then. An argument surfaced and I wanted to apologize for being rude. I thought she was home because her truck was in the drive. Clearly I had made the wrong assumption."

"Yes you did. If Bailey wasn't there then, did you stay or make an attempt to leave?" Cadbury shrugged his shoulders.

Yes sir I did attempt to leave, but Cody was still heated from a few nights ago, so I guess he pushed me out of the door and that's how I hit my head and have had recent brain trauma." Cadbury squinted his eyes at the young gentleman. He rested his head upon his wrist. Cody was shaking his head mumbling, _liar._ He was lying plain as day. Cody asked him politely to leave. Bailey started to worry and a riveting pain jolted through her stomach. _It's just nerves, _she thought.

"Wait, you guess? What do you mean you guess? He either pushed you or he didn't, so did her is my question?"

"Y…Yes he did push me. I remember smacking my head onto the cement and everything fading to black."

"According to my client he asked you politely to leave his property first, but you persisted against his orders and barged into his house. Is that true?" An awkward silence filled the room. Everyone looked at each other. Mr. Cadbury looked at him raising both eyebrows.

"Umm…no sir…t…that's not true. I asked for Bailey and she wasn't there, so I turned to leave." Cody scoffed. Mousse was lying through his teeth.

"Man whatever, why are you lying?" Cody asked Mousse.

"Silence Mr. Martin, you will have your chance to speak here in a moment." The judge barked at him slamming her mallet against the stand.

"Lie, me, why would I do such a thing? Why would I need to lie for? Your just angry because your about to get everything took away from you." Mousse glanced at Bailey with a devilish grin then back at Cody. No he wasn't really doing this to try and win Bailey over again, was he?

"Okay you too, order in the court." The slammed her mallet once again silencing Cody. He shut his mouth, but Mousse decided to keep running his.

"No, like I keep saying little feller; you will always be mad at me because that child she is carrying possibly isn't yours. Bailey chose to have me in that baby's life, so no I didn't turn myself in like you had hoped. You know what Cody you can k.."

"Whoa hold on a minute? Turn yourself in; why would you turn yourself in for? Please refer to what you mean Mr. Caldwell." His attorney asked catching his slip up. He had gotten so angry he forgot where he was at. He knew something had smelt fishy about Mousse. Mousse paused realizing he had just put his foot in his mouth. Uh-oh look at what he had done to himself.

"Yeah Mousse, tell them why you were going to turn yourself in?" Bailey said through tears. Mouse sat in fear and trembled at the thought of prison. It was too late, he was done for.

"Well…well…I…I.." he paused trying to push out the words. Cody stood up pushing himself from the table.

"He raped my wife while I was gone to work one morning. We think that the child she is carrying now may be his."

"Is this true Mr. Caldwell, sir?" the judge asked with a stern look. The more he lied the longer jail time he would be facing. He nodded ashamed of his well being.

"Well then, this cased here is closed. Boys take him away and we will get a court date arranged for him. Mrs. Martin you will have to return for your own case then. Do you have any witnesses?" the judge was curious to know.

"Well my girls were the only ones there. They saw him on top of me. They tried to save me, but that didn't turn out too well. He pushed my Cailey and left a huge bruise on her arm. It has vanished, but has left a scar." Bailey politely explained.

"Are you able to show me that scar at this moment?" Bailey nodded and had Zack bring her children to her. This was great; kids never lied.

"Okay we might as well have this trial now, but quickly because I have got to make dinner tonight." The judge chuckled. She smiled at the girls not wanting to frighten them.

"Hi girls, you two are going to explain to me what that man did to your mommy. Come sit right here please." She patted the chair.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Panic Attack

They both sat in the seat holding the others hand. Why were they so scared? They didn't despised Mousse with a great passion for hurting their mother. They glared at him with hateful eyes, Bailey shook her head. As much as she knew that her girls would probably never like him for what they did to her, she never wanted them to hate him. She didn't want them to hate anybody. It was not the right thing to do in any situation.

"Okay girls what are your names? Can you tell me your names?" Mister Johnson asked politely. He wasn't as aggressive towards them; after all they were just children. The girls looked at their mother and father in fear.

"It's okay you guys. Tell them your names and do what they ask of you please. Just like if you were in school." Cody replied with a sinister smile. They smiled lightly.

Cailey boosted up her confidence and broke the silence. "I am Cailey and this is Hailey my sister." She answered softly.

"Nice to meet you both; would one of you mind telling me how your mommy got hurt that day and how you did too Cailey?" Johnson asked.

"It was a Saturday morning. Mommy stayed home from work and daddy had to leave early. I heard this strange bumping noise in mommy's room. I woke up to it and woke up my sister here." Hailey replied ruefully.

"Yea and I woke up and heard the noises too. Hailey shrieked mommy's name but I told her to keep quiet. I tip toed to the door of mommy's room; she was making noises, but not the good kind I hear her make with daddy." Everyone laughed and Bailey and Cody turned so red you could have lit a match.

"I see, I see, so your mommy was indeed in danger. Did you panic or take evasive action?" Johnson wondered out loud.

"They are lying. I would never hurt Bailey like that. I love her too much to put our friendship in jeopardy like that." Mousse spit at Johnson.

"Really, so why did you do it to me?" Bailey chimed in with anger. She felt another strange movement in her stomach. She bit her tongue hiding the pain. No one noticed Bailey's attempt to hide her pain. She portrayed herself being well for majority of the day, and believe me she was acting. She felt horrible, as if she were to purge at any moment.

"Anyway sir, I told Hailey to grab something mommy and daddy never let us use without them. She thought for a second then ran to get the big scissors. We busted through the door and I ran towards him, and that's when he pushed me." Cailey said sadly. She raised her sleeve revealing her scar. It still looked fresh, but you could tell it wasn't. Johnson shook his head in unison with the judge.

Bailey suddenly found herself buckling over in immense pain. A jabbing stab in her abdomen ran through all areas of her body. The pain was excruciating. Could this be what she thought? Yes, it was because in that same instant, before she could even answer herself, she felt something wet and sticky glide down her leg. Luckily she was wearing a dress. She elbowed Cody.

"Cody, psst, Cody." He peered over at her wondering what she wanted. He shrugged his shoulders. What could she want? Was she excusing herself? He noticed she looked slightly pale.

"Cody it's time, the baby is coming. We gotta go now." She shrieked loudly. Cody jumped up having a panic attack. How lucky was she, first her baby shower, now in court?

"What the baby's coming?" Cody cried "How it is not due for another six weeks. Oh my God, come on Bailey we have got to get you to the hospital now." She stood up hurled over. Clear stuff ran from her legs to the floor surrounding her feet. She was now in a puddle.

"Come on girls stay with Uncle Zack we have to take mommy to the hospital." Cody was having a panic attack. He was too in shock to cooperate with anything.

"I can take her I am an EMT and my truck just happens to be out front." A man offered his assistance. He ran to Bailey and swiped her into his arms, making way towards his truck. Cody followed and so did the rest of the family. This was a coincidence, there was no way she could have three babies during events such as this.


	20. A Miracle

Chapter 20

A miracle

Bailey gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that evening. She didn't name him yet, because she wanted to make sure the father was who they all had thought. It really didn't make a difference though, Mousse was going to be in prison for a long while anyways. They only brought him in for a quick DNA test and to see his, more than likely baby, for the first time.

Mousse dreamed of being a father. Now he felt like a complete failure. Maybe one day Bailey would tell his son about his father. Mousse was a decent guy, he just really loved Bailey. At one point Mousse was Bailey's world and it tore him to pieces knowing that her world was now Cody and her family.

"Mrs. Martin we took a sample from the baby and Mousse. Now I need them for you and Mr. Martin here." The nurse handed them cotton swabs. They swabbed themselves and placed them in a plastic baggy.

"Thank you both and congratulations on your baby. I will be back with the results shortly." The nurse left. She had a strange feeling; she could tell who the father was."

The baby was beautiful like any other. He had Baileys chocolate kiss eyes and lips. He had hair, but not enough to tell the color. Cody was anxious to know if he was the father. Regardless he was going to be there and love and care for it. Then something wild popped into his head. Something that had never ran across his mind before.

Bailey had told them she was a month and a little over when she spoke of this tragic news. That was when Mousse had essentially assaulted her, but a week before they had a fun day as well. Cody thought of that day in the tub with Bailey. Maybe Cody did have a shot at being this child's father.

He smiled reluctantly turning to Bailey. She was deep in sleep, so he held in his excitement and hope. He didn't want to disturb her peace and well being. She was far too exhausted from this situation any ways. He caressed her hand holding it in his.

"Bailey honey, I could possibly be that baby's father. Oh if you could hear me right now you would be overjoyed. I would be broken if I wasn't his father, but I am an essential hoper." He whispered kissing her forehead.

Bailey didn't hear her husband, but she shifted to her side. She was dreaming of that baby being Mousse's. The dream was horrifying and vague, but felt so real. She could see herself with him and her son. He hadn't changed a bit, still rude and hostile towards her.

It suddenly became less vague and clearer. Mousse raised his hand at her and she flinched. She sat up with big eyes searching for Cody. He comforted her for a few moments.

"Cody I don't want Mousse to be the father." She said concerned. Cody kissed her soft pink curled lips.

"I know baby, I know but-" someone cut him off. He was just about to explain how he might have a chance at being the father. They turned toward the door.

"Excuse me, but I have your results here in hand. Would you like me to share them with you?" the nurse asked. Bailey bit her lip nervously and nodded. Cody sat on the edge holding Bailey tightly in his arms.

"Well I am not too sure if you will be entirely happy with this news, but Mr. Caldwell is the father. I am so sorry you two." Bailey buried her face in Cody's chest and began to weep. The nursed headed for the door feeling awful for them. Then she gasped and turned slowly. Cody's eyes were looking at her with sorrow. They were wet and red; he was crushed more than Bailey was at the moment. Cody was shattered, but things like this happened for a reason.

"Oh my heavens, would you guys please forgive me. It seems I have made a mistake. Cody you are the father, no Mr. Caldwell. Forgive me, I don't have my glasses to day." The nurse apologized.

Their mouths dropped. Was it true? Did the nurse really misread the results? Cody was overjoyed. There were no words to describe this moment. They thought for sure it was Mousse's, but they were wrong. Bailey kissed Cody several time. His lips were sweet and soft as usual.

This was indeed miracle. They were thankful for what they had. The most important thing was that they had each other. They were the others strength, rock and power. They loved each other indefinitely.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Complete

"Whose mommy's baby boy." She tickled little Cody's chin. She named him after his father. They usually called him Junior. He was still small, as he was only a month, but they had everything under control. Hailey and Cailey were proud to be big sisters. They would often help their parents when it came to the small things for Junior.

Cody and Bailey had just put the girls to bed late one night. Junior was being fed by Bailey, who was aimlessly trying to put him to bed. Finally he drifted off into dreamland and cooed just before letting go. Bailey placed him in his crib, lying on his stomach. She was such a good mother, but she didn't own up to it.

Cody wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned to face his. He kissed he lips.

"Let's go out on the back porch. What do you say?" he invited her warmly. Bailey nodded letting Cody lead the way. He slid the door open quietly while Bailey grabbed the baby monitor. He sat in a porch chair and she sat upon his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody looked into her lovely serene eyes. He could see the mirage of his face in her eyes. The light glinted off of them projecting shapes, like a kaleidoscope. He caressed her rosy cheek.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. You and those kids mean the world to me. I love you Bailes. Thanks for sticking by me indefinitely." He spoke with sincerity. Bailey gave him this loving look. She was flattered, but Cody didn't know how much she really loved him.

"I love you squared kitten. You all are everything, my reason to live. I would be lost in this world, all alone, without you. Cody I love you very much, so much not even words can express my love to you. I feel complete at this moment. Everything I could ever want is right here, with me." Bailey felt like crying. She was so joyful and content. She had her own family who loved her. She wouldn't have to worry about anything any longer. She had her strength wrapped in her arms.

Cody traced the outline of Bailey's lips. Some lip gloss rubbed off onto his finger. He smeared it onto his lips, rubbing it in.

"Mmm…Cherry?" He asked. Bailey giggled. She threw herself upon him in the most flirtatious way. She kissed him powerfully; Cody was caught off guard, but didn't persist. He kissed her neck down to her collarbone; she titled back her head. He unbuttoned one of his old plaid collared tee shirts she was wearing. He placed his hands firmly on her waist pulling her close.

"Wahh…wahhh..wahh!" cried Junior through the monitor. Bailey pulled herself free from his grasp and chuckled.

"We will never get time alone sweetness. We already knew that."

Cody watched his beloved go in for her son. He felt whole, complete. He was content on where he was in his life. He didn't want anything to change. Everything was perfect.


End file.
